One Of The Boys
by EcoEmo404
Summary: This story has been put on Hiatus! I"M SORRY! I am in High-school now and just don't have the time. I may re-start it, but if there is anyone who wants to take over please tell me and send me your chappies and I will use them! :D Thanx!
1. first day

_**OK, So the basic stuff. none of these charectors are mine. Also I didn't wright the song, it is Katie Perry's. I can't spell so try to ignor my terrible spelling. thanx**_

The smell of coffee and toast drifted up the stairs as Samantha Forester got out of bed

The smell of coffee and toast drifted up the stairs as Samantha Forester got out of bed. She grinned as she padded into the kitchen. "Good Morning Gram" she said as she sat down at the table "Good Morning Brianna". "Good morning honey" Gram said, giving Sam a kiss on the cheek. Brianna looked up from playing with Cody and smiled, "You look happy this morning."

Sam grinned, "yeah" she said simply

Today was Sam's first day of senior year. She and Jen had spent hours planning what they were going to wear. She had on navy jeans with a simple green scoop neck shirt that had a gold shimmering design of a rearing horse down the side. She also wore a little bit of green eye shadow, gold flats and lip-gloss. Her, now waist length, hair fell in waves down her back. Sam sighed. The year was going to exciting and all, but Darrel had graduated, and Sam missed him. Jake was gone to, Sam hadn't even seen him since he left for collage. Whenever he came to visit family on holidays he avoided her and he didn't answer her calls or e-mails. Eventually Sam had given up and now the only news she heard about him was from his brothers and his mom.

"What's wrong Sam? " asked Gram, frowning as she put a plate of toast in front of Sam."

"Awr you OK Sissy?" asked Cody a little frown on his face.

Sam realized she was scowling down at the table and, looked up and grinned.

" I'm just fine Cody," she said. The toddler gave a 5-toothed grin. "OK Sissy" he said happily.

Gram smiled and turned away. Sam ate the toast happily then picked up her stuff and grabbed her truck keys.

"Bye!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

" Bye, honey" called Brianna and Gram

Sam put her stuff into the back seat.

Sam drove toward Jen's ranch (What is it called now?) She and Jen took turns driving to school now that they both had their licenses. Sam turned into the ranch and saw Jen standing by the entrance. She wore black skinny jeans and a neon orange top. Her blond hair was curled and fell all around her shoulders. Her earrings matched her shirt.

"Hey" said Jen grinning as she dumped her stuff in the back.

"Hey" replied Sam returning the grin.

They drove down the highway towards Darton (did I get that right?) and passed the school bus. They noticed the freshmen standing at the familiar stop. Sam smiled.

"Remember when that was us?" said Sam looking over at Jen

Jen laughed, "Yeah, the only reason we ever had to ride the bus is because Ely wouldn't drive us"

"Yeah" said Sam, the smile fading from her face.

Jen caught on and said, " Yeah he's a big ungrateful turkey"

Sam smiled weakly in reply. They pulled into Darton High's parking lot.

"Wow, senior year." Said Jen quietly.

"Yeah, WOW."

They hopped out of the car and walked into the school.

Sam fumbled with her locker. _Dang_ she thought. _This is annoying, the first day of senior year and my lockers already messed up!_ She finally got it open and stuffed her books in. Then grabbed her schedule and ran for class.

Later Sam headed for her truck where she saw Jen was already waiting. She stuck her new i-pod head-phones in and turned up the volume.

_I saw a spider_

_I didn't scream_

_Cuz I can belch_

_The alphabet_

_Just double dog_

_Dare me_

_And I chose_

_Guitar over ballet_

_And I take_

_These suckers down_

_Because they just_

_Get in my way_

_The way_

_You look at me_

_Is kinda like_

_A little sister_

_Rubbed_

_By your goodbyes_

_And it leaves me_

_Nothing but blisters_

Sam bobbed her head and danced as she walked.

_(Chorus)_

_So I don't want to be_

_One of the boys_

_One of the guys_

_Just give me a chance_

_To prove to you_

_I'm neither_

_I just wanna be_

_One of the girls_

_Pretty in pearls_

_Not one of the boys_

_So over the summer_

_Something changed_

_I started reading 17_

_And shaving my legs_

_And I study_

_The litter religously_

_And I walked_

_Right into school_

_And caught you_

_Drooling over me_

_Cuz I know_

_What you know_

_But now your gonna have_

_To take a number_

_It's ok_

_Maybe one day_

_But not until I get my_

_Diamond ring_

Sam started to sing, and saw Jen's eyes widen and her mouth drop open. She grinned and snag louder and shook her hips. Now a couple of guys were staring. Sam stopped be the truck and rolled her body with the song, all the wile she was still singing.

_(Chorus)_

_Cuz I don't want to be_

_One of the boys_

_One of the guys_

_Just give me a chance_

_To prove to you_

_I'm neither_

_I just wanna be_

_One of the girls_

_So pretty in pearl_

_Not one of the boys_

_I wanna be a flower_

_Not a dirty weed_

_And I wanna smell_

_Like roses_

_Not a baseball team_

_And I swear_

_Maybe one day_

_Your gonnna_

_Wanna make out_

_Make out, make out_

_(Don't wanna be)_

_Don't want to be_

_(Don't wanna be)_

_Don't want to be_

_(Don't wanna be)_

Sam heard some one behind her. And whirled to tell them to back off

_(Chorus)_

_Cuz I_

_I don't wanna be one_

_One_

_One of the boys_

_I just wanna be_

_One of the girs_

_So pretty in pearls_

_Not one of the boys_

Sam's mouth dropped open and she slowly tugged each of her headphones out and set her stuff down.

"Hey, Darlin."

**_Ok, y'all. this is my first fic so please R&R. Should I keep going? I will put Jake in there soon if I keep_**

**_going. Will be romance at some point._**


	2. Darrel!

_**Ok y'all, thanx sooooooo much for reveiwing!! Same stuff as last time. **_

"Wow, Darlin' you look great

Sam shrieked and threw her arms around her friend.

"Wow, Darlin' I never knew you could move like that!" he said wriggling his eyebrows. Sam swatted his arm and let go of him.

"Oh my gosh! How are you here? I thought you were at collage! Have you heard from Jake…?" She asked, trailing off at the end.

"I'm hurt; I came all the way back to see my friend and now all she wants to talk about is another guy." Said Darrel sticking out his bottom lip and trying to look sad.

Sam laughed, "Quit pouting Darrel, I'm glad you're here." She said smiling.

" Hey Darlin's friend." Darrel said jokingly as Jen walked around the truck.

"My name's Jen." She said giving him a quick hug.

"OK, Hey Darlin's friend who's name is Jen" he said grinning

They all laughed then Jen spoke.

"Well we gotta go. Y'know, homework to do, places to be, parties to go to."

"Parties? I'm in!" exclaimed Darrel grinning

"We didn't invite you-.."

"OK, I'll meet y'all here at 8:00!" Interrupted Darrel

" Dang, that was weird!" said Sam, climbing into the drivers' seat

" I know!" said Jen shaking her head and slamming the door. Sam picked up her stuff and slammed it into the back.

"Whatever. Lets go to Crane Crossing and get some stuff to wear for tonight."

"Okay"

Sam pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. The two talked about classes and such as they drove.

When they reached the mall Jen pulled Sam into at least 10 stores, before deciding on an outfit for same to wear.

"Jen, I can't wear this! My dad will KILL ME!" screeched Sam as she looked in the mirror.

" Well then I'll keep it at my house and we can get ready there considering the party is literally 2 seconds from my house! Your dad will let you. The party is at the Solcum manor so it makes sense." Jen replied smirking

"OK Jen" Sam replied reluctantly

The two girls looked around and found Jen an outfit as well as jewelry and such fro both of them.

"This is going to be awesome!" exclaimed Jen as they drove back. Sam laughed and agreed with her.

"Yeah, awesome."

_**I know, I know, so short! I'm sorry, but I ame wrighting these in my spare time so updating is hard. I'll try to make the next chappie longer! R&R! Thanx :)**_


	3. The Party: Part 1

Ok Y'all

_**Ok Y'all. Sorry I took so long to update! So this is the party. Um I don't know how to dance, so naturally I don't know the names of any dance moves; so if you guys have any good ones for me to put in Sam's dance that would be awesome! I made Sam edgier than her character in the book. Hope y'all like it! **__****_

After spending two hours getting ready for the party. Sam grinned as she came out of Jen's bathroom. She was wearing a very short black dress with spaghetti straps and a very low back that laced up as well as black high-healed shoes, and make-up courtesy of Jen. Her hair was in a complicated design on top of her head with what must have been 500 bobby pins. Jen wore a bright blue top and a black denim mini skirt, with silver hoop earrings and bangles.

"This is going to be soooo fun!!" said Jen jumping up and down. Her hair flying in all directions.

"Yeah, It'll be fun to dance with everyone. I haven't done to much dancing since I lived in San Francisco!" Sam replied

Jen just nodded and squealed like a four year old. Sam laughed at her friend's antics.

"Wow, now lets get to the actual party instead of standing around talking about it!" Sam said

"Ok, ok, sheesh!" said Jen pulling Sam out the door.

Sam and Jen had called Darrel and all of the Ely brothers (except Jake) and told them where to come. They walked up to the Solcum's mansion and immediately noticed their friends. Every time she saw them Sam was shocked by how tall and muscled they Elys were. It was like walking into a forest of redwood trees. They seemed to have the same effect on Jen. She stood in the doorway frozen before she finally walked over to them and commented on how they made her feel short.

"You _are_ short!" Sam heard Quinn say as she walked up.

Everyone laughed and Jen smacked his arm making him laugh harder.

" Hey guys!" said Sam, coming to stand beside Jen.

All of them turned to look at Sam. She saw Quinn's mouth fall open and Darrel looked like a fish in desperate need of air. The rest of them just stared. Adam was the first to recover.

"Whoa Sammy, you look awesome!" he blurted

"Thanks," said Sam, blushing

" Your brother's silence was beginning to make me think I looked horrible." She said; the blush fading as she smirked at them.

They all looked surprised then mumbled

"No", or

"You look great." Or, (In Quinn's case)

"Want to dance?"

"Sure" she replied

Quinn grinned ad took her out onto the dance floor. They danced for a while, but Sam didn't really show off any of her dance moves. To her surprise Quinn was a pretty good dancer.

"You aren't the worst dancer I've ever met." Said Sam as the song ended.

"Is that a compliment?" he said quirking his eyebrow

"From her?" said Jen coming up behind them "Yes."

"Huh?" said Quinn cluelessly

"You'll figure it out," said Jen patting his shoulder in mock pity.

Sam laughed then turned and left the dance floor with Jen.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" said Sam turning to face Jen.

"How did you know I wanted to tell you something?" Jen said confused

" You have **the look** on you face. Something bad happened, and now you want to tell me about it." Said Sam keeping her face blank.

"Ugh! I hate it when you do that!" said Jen lifting up her hands.

Sam grinned. Then quirked an eyebrow at Jen,

"Oh yeah, Ok Sam before I tell you promise not to kill anyone."

Sam laughed. Jen frowned.

"You're serious?"

Jen nodded.

"Ok, so what's up?" said Sam seriously.

"Well uh…."

" Just spit it out!"

"Jake's here!" Said Jen quickly looking at the ground.

"That's all?" said Sam

Jen looked at her friend strangely. All emotion had left Sam's face and her posture had gotten ridged and cold.

"Sam are you Ok?"

Sam gave Jen a fake smile that clearly said she wasn't but she said,

"Yeah, where is he and when did he get here?" said Sam her voice completely devoid of emotion.

Jen flinched. Her friend had changed a lot since Jake had left. She had gotten tougher in more ways than one. She spent a lot of time with the Ely's and had begun to train horses for her father. This left her with muscled arms and she could beat nearly anyone in a fight. She had also gotten tougher emotionally. With Jake gone she hadn't been protected from harm like when he had been there. She had developed a mask of stone that she only let up if she was with her close friends. The only thing that remained unchanged was her eyes they showed all of her emotions; if her eyes went cold you were in trouble.

"He's over with his brothers. He said he was coming home for a visit and his mom told him to come here." Said Jen " If you want to leave Sam--"

"No" said Sam cutting her of "I'm not leaving because that jerk just decided to show up." Said Sam decidedly. Then she grinned her mask fading.

" I'm not going to let him ruin my fun." said Sam grinning.

Jen smiled. A new song pounded through the speakers. Sam glanced at the guys and saw Jake. Then she surveyed the dance floor. A group of guys were battling in the center or the floor. She grinned evilly then turned to her friend. Jen saw where she had been looking and paled.

" Sam you're not gonna…"

Sam grinned and set off across the floor towards the DJ. She walked up and nodded in the direction of the battle.

"You think you could put me in there? She said.

The DJ nodded and grinned.

"What song do you want?"

Sam smiled and picked one she thought fit the occasion. Jen came up behind her as the DJ announced another guy and he started to dance. Sam glanced over at her friend and smiled. She walked over and pushed her way into the crowd of guys hooting for whoever was dancing. The song winded down and Sam pushed her way to the cleared area in the middle of the crowed.

" And our next challenger is _**Miss**_ Samantha Forester!"

She smirked and walked out into the middle of the dance floor and faced her opponent. She laughed at his astonished face and said

" I didn't know you danced Darrel!"

He just gaped at her as he walked to the edge of the floor. Sam smiled then the music started.

_**I know, I know, to much Darrel and to little Jake. It Will be SAKE! NOT Sam/Darrel! Sorry I had to cut it off there, but I need ideas for Sam's dance moves and a song!! I've got some song ideas, but if you have one please tell me!! R&R Please!**_


	4. The Party: Part 2

Thanx for your ideas everyone

_**Thanx for your ideas everyone!! They were helpful and gave me some ideas for future scenes and this one. Ok so here's The Party: part 2! In this chapter I have placed another random point of view that follows Jake around; it is called…ANOTHER RANDOM POINT OF VEIW. (I know I'm sooooo creative!) **__****_

_**P.S. Sorry it takes me so long to update this stuff! **_

_She smirked and walked out into the middle of the dance floor and faced her opponent. She laughed at his astonished face and said_

" _I didn't know you danced Darrel!"_

_He just gaped at her as he walked to the edge of the floor. Sam smiled then the music started. _

**ANOTHER RANDOM POINT OF VEIW:**

Jacob Ely walked through the doors of the Solcum mansion. Music pumped through speakers at one end of a large room, the DJ was announcing the names of guys who were battling on the dance floor. Jake looked around. _I hope Sam's not here, that would be really awkward._ He thought. He didn't see her so he approached his brothers who were standing in the corner talking to a blond girl who he realized was Jen. _Wow she grew up a lot._ He mused as he walked.

"Hey guys, and Jennifer."

Jen spun around and narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here!?" she said angrily. Scowling at him.

Jake kept his face smooth.

" My mom told me my brothers were here. She didn't say anything about _**you**_." He retorted.

Jen shrugged and turned away and set off towards the dance floor.

" Ugh, what got into her?" Jake asked sarcastically rolling his eyes.

" I think you scared her off little bro." said Seth a slight frown on his face.

"What?"

Adam shook his head.

" So, why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

Jake looked a little surprised. " Well I figured I'd drop in cause I was down here anyway." Said Jake shrugging " Hey, where's Quinn?"

" He's dancing." Said Adam waving a hand towards the crowd on the dance floor.

Jake glanced in the direction his brother had indicated. He saw Quinn dancing with a girl in a black dress and black high-heeled boots. Her hair was up on her head. Her face was turned away from him.

Jake turned back towards his brothers and noticed Darrel coming over.

" Hey man! How's it going?" Said Darrel clapping his friend on the back.

"So, so." He replied smiling slightly.

" Well tonight's going to make it great!" said Darrel ecstatically

"How so?" questioned Jake eying his friend suspiciously

" Because I entered the battle!" said Darrel smirking

"Why should that make me happy?"

"Cause I entered you to!" said Darrel. Then he noticed the anger on his friends face._ Uh, oh._ He thought.

"You _ENTERED ME IN A BATTLE!_"

" Yup" said Darrel grinning. It was fun making Jake mad.

"Your gonna get it now bro." said Adam laughing

"The next challenger is Darrel!" boomed a voice over the speakers.

"That's my cue!" he said grinning, " If I get beaten you battle whoever beat me Jake!" then he jogged over to the dance floor. At the same time Quinn came off the dance floor.

"What's up man? I thought you were dancing?" Said Jake raising his eyebrows.

" I was, but a very tense and upset Jennifer took my date." He said frowning

"She's not your date, she doesn't date." Said Adam a little angrily.

"Hey I can dream." said Quinn getting a laugh from his brothers.

"Yeah, just not about Sammy" said Bryan

_Sammy? That couldn't mean the girl Quinn was dancing with was Sam?_ Thought Jake. He looked around trying to spot the red head. He noticed a Jen on the edge of the crowed. The girl stood in front of her. From the distance he was at Jake couldn't see her face. He looked her over. _That cannot be the brat! She's way to mature looking and Wyatt would never let her wear that!_ He thought. Jen said something and threw her hands in the air. The red head's posture went rigged. He frowned _I wonder what got her all upset?_ He thought turning back toward his brothers.

"Yeah, Sammy could take you down with no problem Quinn." Said Adam

"Hey! I resent that!" said Quinn

" It's true". Said Adam laughing.

"Hey Jake, looks like Darrel's about to take on someone new lets go watch." said Seth. All of them made there way onto the floor.

Darrel was dancing in the middle of a circle of people. The music stopped and Darrel froze. Cheers broke out from the crowd. Darrel grinned and stood up fully. The announcer boomed.

"Darrel wins this round!"

Darrel's grin got wider and he bowed to the crowed. The cheers got louder as a girl walked onto the floor.

" And our next challenger is _**Miss**_ Samantha Forester!"

Darrel spun to face her. He gaped.

"I didn't know you danced Darrel!" she said smirking as she stepped into the spotlight.

Jake stared at the beautiful girl in the middle of the floor as she stepped into the light. _That's Sam?_ He thought, still not believing it. He looked at her face. She was tanned and a light sprinkle of freckles dotted her nose, just like before. But the rest of her face was different. All of the immaturity was gone and her eyes were hardened and guarded.

Darrel, still in a state of shock, walked to the edge of the floor and stood by the Elys as the music started.


	5. The Party: Part 3

Howdy everyone

_**Howdy everyone! Thanx for reviewing! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! This is the Party Part 3!! It was only supposed to have 2 parts to it, but it is getting longer and a little random. Oh well. Ok guys even if you don't have an account please review! A simple" I Read It" will work. Thanx!**_

_**P.S. This is from the original point of view that follows Sam around!**_

_**P.S.S. The song does not belong to me; neither do any of the characters.**_

_**P.S.S.S The stuff in bold is the song! Just incase you didn't know.**_

_She smirked and walked out into the middle of the dance floor and faced her opponent. She laughed at his astonished face and said_

" _I didn't know you danced Darrel!"_

_He just gaped at her as he walked to the edge of the floor. Sam smiled then the music started. _

_This must be the song Darrel picked._ Sam's cold smile grew. This was going to be fun.

**(Timbaland:)**

**I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes(x8)**

**Come on**

**Yeah**

**Break down**

**Come on**

Sam grinned and moved her hips with the music.

**(Madonna:)**

**Come on boy**

**I've been waiting for somebody**

**To pick up my stroll**

She strutted toward Darrel then did a body wave bending over backwards and motioning for him to come closer.

**(Justin:)**

**Well don't waste time**

**Give me a sign**

**Tell me how you wanna roll**

Darrel snapped out of his former trace and they did a give and take, Sam bending over backwards and getting impossibly close to the ground.

**(Madonna:)**

**I want somebody to speed it up for me**

**Then take it down slow**

**There's enough room for both**

**(Justin:)**

**Well, I can handle that**

**You just gotta show me where it's at**

**Are you ready to go**

**(Are you ready to go)**

Sam moved around Darrel trailing a finger over his shoulders and back. Once she was in front if him she put her hands on both of his shoulders and backed him up to the edge of the crowd. Then she spun around and danced her way back to the center of the circle.

**(Madonna & Justin:)**

**If you want it**

**You already got it**

**If you thought it**

**It better be what you want**

**If you feel it**

**It must be real just**

**say the word**

**and ima give you what you want**

**(Madonna & Justin:)**

**Time is waiting**

**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

**No hesitating**

**Grab a boy**

**Grab a girl**

**Time is waiting**

**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

**No hesitating**

**We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes**

The Elys watched them dance, all of there mouths hanging open. Jake stared at Sam as she moved around the dance floor. _I can't believe that's her! _He thought for the millionth time. _She's so much different. Defiantly not the little kid I left when I went to collage._ His mouth dropped open as she rolled her hips and moved across the floor.

**(Madonna & Justin:)**

**Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey**

**Madonna, uh**

**You gotta get em all hop**

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey**

**Madonna, uh**

**You gotta get em all hop**

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**(Madonna:)**

**Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah**

**(Justin:)**

**And you know I can tell that you like it**

**And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey**

Sam and Darrel danced with and against each other, both of them showing off complicated moves.

**(Madonna:)**

**The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah**

Sam did a body role that seemed to shiver up her body. Then she did a few swivel steps, while turning around to press her back to Darrel's chest. She looked up at his shocked face and grinned wickedly.

**(Justin:)**

**But if I die tonight**

**At least I can say I did what I wanted to do**

**Tell me, how bout you?**

**(Madonna & Justin:)**

**If you want it**

**you already got it**

**If you thought it**

**It better be what you want**

**If you feel it**

**It must be real just**

**Say the word and im a give you what you want**

**(Madonna & Justin:)**

**Time is waiting**

**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

**No hesitating**

**Grab a boy**

**Grab a girl**

**Time is waiting**

**We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

**No hesitating**

**We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes**

**(Madonna & Justin:)**

**Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey**

**Madonna, uh**

**You gotta get em all hop**

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey**

**Madonna, uh**

**You gotta get em all hop**

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**(Timbaland:)**

**Breakdown**

**Yeah**

**(tick tock tick tock tick tock)**

**Yeah, uh huh**

**(tick tock tick tock tick tock)**

Just before the last line of the song Sam faced Darrel land got closer to him, while hooking her foot behind his ankle. In one swift movement she pulled her foot back sending Darrel sprawling over backwards. He landed with a dull thud and Sam dropped down so that she was hover just above him, her face inches from his.

**I only got 4, minutes to save the world**

"I win." She whispered, and rolled sideways off of him then stood.

The crowed was going nuts. Sam smiled down at Darrel and offered him a hand to help him up. He took it and stood up beside her.

"All right!" boomed the DJ over the speakers "Wow! That was interesting! Now, whose the winner gonna be?"

"Darrel," asked the announcer

The crowed cheered and clapped.

"or Sam?"

The crowed went crazy.

"Ok then, the winner is… Miss Samantha Forester!"

The crowed screamed and cheered as Sam grinned at them.

**Another Random Point Of View:**

Darrel walked towards the Elys. He laughed at their astonished faces.

"That was my reaction too." He said jokingly.

Brian was the first to recover.

He turned to Jake and grinned

"Now its your turn to battle Sammy!"

Jake's expression of shock was replaced by horror.

"Yeah, You better hurry there about to announce your name!" said Quin smirking.

Jake glared at his brother.

" Yeah Jake, better hurry." Said Nate motioning to the dance floor where Sam was standing waiting.

Jake watched as she turned toward a guy on the sidelines and started talking to him. Jake frowned in there direction.

"Jealous Jakey?" said a female voice behind him.

Jake whirled around to see Jen standing behind him.

Jake scowled at her.

"No!" he said defensively

Jen just grinned

"I'm not!" he yelled at her.

" He's in denial." Jen said to Brian and Quinn

They both nodded. Jake frowned and walked angrily towards the dance floor.

_**OK guys I know this was short, but I have been extremely busy lately and am having a hard time coming up with ideas.**_


	6. The Party: Part 4

_**Whooo!!!! I updated! Ok so this is the last part at the party! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update, my life is extremely busy.**_

Sam smiled as she felt someone come up behind her. She grinned and turned as the DJ announced the name of her challenger.

"Challenging Samantha will be Jake Ely!"

Sam gasped as she came face to face with her long lost best friend. Jake watched as shock anger and pain flashed across her face.

"Hello _Jacob_." She said and her face grew cold. Jake winced when he heard his full name. Then something sparked behind her eyes and Jake took a few steps back.

A cold smile twitched at the corner of Sam's mouth; and the music started.

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**

Sam turned her back to Jake and moved her hips to the music raising a roar from the crowed.

**Check it out**

**Going out**

**On the late night**

Sam smiled and turned back towards Jake.

**Looking tight**

**Feeling nice**

**It's a **** fight**

**I can tell**

**I just know**

**That it's going down**

**Tonight**

Sam strutted towards Jake and put her hands on his chest. Then circled him trailing her fingers over his back, shoulders and chest.

**At the door we don't wait cause we know them**

**At the bar six shots just beginning**

Sam pushed away from Jake and turned her back on him popping her knee up and through her head back to take a sip from an imaginary shot glass. The crowd rippled with laughter.

**That's when **** head put his hands on me**

**But you see**

Sam did a slow body role ad paused to let Jake dance around her. She then moved to match him and moved quickly and expertly. She pulled out all of the moves she knew.

**I'm not here for your entertainment**

**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**

**Just stop and take a second**

**I was fine before you walked into my life**

**Cause you know it's over**

**Before it began**

**Keep your drink just give me the money**

**It's just u and ur hand tonight**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**

Sam and Jake danced everyone around them was astonished. All of the Elys and Darrel stood at the edge of the crowed, mouths agape.

**Midnight**

**I'm drunk**

**I don't give a ******

**Wanna dance**

**By myself**

**Guess you're outta luck**

Sam turned and started to dance with a guy on the edge of the crowed. He reached out to dance with her, but she spun away.

**Don't touch**

**Back up**

**I'm not the one**

**Buh bye**

**Listen up it's just not happening**

**You can say what you want to your boyfriends**

**Just let me have my fun tonight**

**Aiight**

**I'm not here for your entertainment**

**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**

**Just stop and take a second**

**I was fine before you walked into my life**

**Cause you know it's over**

**Before it began**

**Keep your drink just give me the money**

**It's just you and your hand tonight**

Sam danced with her hands above her head un-doing all of the bobby pins in her hair.

**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**

**Break break**

**Break it down**

**In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks**

**You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck**

**We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see**

**So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah**

Sam smiled cruelly and got her face close to Jake's. Her long hair tumbling around her shoulders.

_**You know who you are**_

_**High fivin, talking ****, but you're going home alone arentcha? **_Sam said with the singer. Shock flickered across Jake's face, and Sam spun away.

**Cause I'm not here for your entertainment**

**No**

**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**

**Just stop and take a second**

**Just stop and take a second**

**I was fine before you walked into my life**

**Cause you know it's over**

**Know it's over**

**Before it began**

**Keep your drink just give me the money**

**It's just you and your hand tonight**

**It's just you and your hand**

Sam back flipped rising a roar from the crowed.

**I'm not here for your entertainment**

**No no no**

**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**

**Just stop and take a second**

**Just take a second**

**I was fine before you walked into my life**

**Cause you know it's over**

**Before it began**

**Keep your drink just give me the money**

**It's just you and your hand tonight**

Sam grinned and moved towards Jake. As the song ended she threw her led over Jake's shoulder and hooked a foot behind his head.

**Yeah oh**

"Welcome back Jacob Ely." Sam hissed in his ear.

Then Sam kicked her foot down and strode off the dance floor.

Jake stood in shocked silence.

"Ok, WOW!" said the DJ

"Looks like Samantha has forfeited the competition, meaning Jake Ely is our winner!"

The crowed roared and Jake looked around for his brothers.

**********

"Whoa." Said Quinn as Jake approached.

"Yeah, whoa." Said Adam

"Well I'm gonna go find the girls." Said Darrel when he saw the look on his friends face. He spun around and fled towards the dance floor.

"Jake, where the heck did you learn to dance like that?!" said Quinn wonderingly.

"A collage buddy of mine battles." Jake said stiffly

"Yeah that's where Sam learned to." All of the guys jumped as Jen came up behind them.

" Ugh! How do you do that!" Brian said annoyed

Jen ignored his questions and glared at Jake

"Sam learned how to dance in San Francisco and started battling after you left." Said Jen looking at Jake.

"So that's why you said that Sam saying that I wasn't the worst dancer on the planet was a compliment." Said Quinn wonderingly

Jen nodded.

" So what else has Sam done while I was gone that I didn't know about?!" said Jake angrily.

His brothers exchanged nervous glances. "A lot." Said Seth quietly.

"What do you men _a lot!"_ Jake growled. Then he noticed Quinn and Brian watching the door. Jake turned to look and saw Sam being pulled toward the door by some blond guy he didn't know. He watched as she stumbled out after him.

A slow grin spread across Quinn's face "This'll be a good one, guys lets go." He said.

"What do you mean _a good one_?" said Jake

"Just come on." said Jen pushing him after his brothers. Jake jogged out the door and followed his brothers towards the barn. They rounded the corner to see the guy had Sam backed up against the wall. Jake froze. The blond guy put his hands on Sam's waist and leaned towards her. Jake lunged towards the pair. His brothers held him back.

" Just watch." one of them whispered.

Sam grabbed the guy's hands. He froze. She gave him that cold cruel smile and spun around so that he was the one pressed against the barn. Them she backed away from the barn and flipped him. The guy landed on the ground with a thud. She pinned him to the ground. He looked at her fearfully.

"No" she said simply and released him from her hold spinning towards the Elys and walking away. The guy scrambled up and ran around the barn and back towards the house.

"WooHoo! Go Sammy! You kicked his butt!" said Quinn throwing an arm around her shoulders and ruffling her hair. Sam growled at him a sly smirk on her face. Quinn laughed.

"You don't scare me Sammy." Said Quinn laughingly

"You should not have said that bro." said Adam

Quinn looked down at Sam. She kept her face carefully blank.

"Uh oh." Said Quinn under his breath.

Sam whirled around and grabbed the arm that was draped over her. And in one swift movement flipped Quinn onto his back. Before he could react Sam straddled his waist pinning his arms above his head.

"You were saying." She snarled.

Quinn breathed heavily and started to grin. "I'm afraid, very afraid." He said teasingly.

"And that's how it should be." Said Sam firmly. Then the icy expression faded from her face and she smiled. Jake gasped. He realized that was the first time had seen her really smile in nearly three years. Sam's eyes lit up and her face became kind and welcoming. Very different from the cold, icy expression she had been wearing ever since he arrived.

Sam laughed and rolled off Quinn and offered him a hand up. Her face was still lit up by her happy smile.

"I think I'm gonna head home guys" she said turning to face them.

"Really? You usually stay 'till you get kicked out." Said Quinn questioningly.

"Yeah, I've got some stuff I want to do at home tonight."

"Okay…"

"Jen," said Sam totally ignoring the sarcastic tone of Quinn's comment.

"Huh?" said Jen turning towards Sam

"I'm gonna ride back. I'll come get my car tomorrow." Said Sam

"Do you want to barrow a bridal or anything?"

"No" said Sam

"'Kay"

"All right guys see ya tomorrow!" She said, and turned and walked into the barn.

Jake stared after her. She hadn't said a word to him. She hadn't even acknowledge his presence!

All of the guys started walking towards the house when they heard the thunder horse hooves behind them. They all turned to see Sam tear out of the barn. She was wearing a black tank top and shorts, her feat were bare. Her shoes in one hand along with the black dress, and the other buried in a beautiful black horse's main. The horse wore no bridal or saddle. She set off at a full gallop towards them. As they passed Sam tossed her dress and shoes at Jen and buried the now free hand in the horse's main and leaned forward. The two spead across the ground, and over the bridge. Then in a burst of speed the horse stretched out and flew faster. Sam threw her head back and whooped, then lean over the horses neck. The two glided over the desert and out of sight.


End file.
